Clash
by ArgentinaV
Summary: (Collab fic with ChibiDragonGilbert) Ever since getting command of S.T.O.R.M, Jon's life has been difficult, and the constant harassment of his medic, Felix, isn't making things easier. With a new faction on the rise and Eklipse gaining a large following, however, the two will either have to start getting along, or risk taking S.T.O.R.M down in their own personal battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, an upload from me is long overdue. This is most likely going to be a collab between me and Geekwayne (who's profile you should totally check out). Before you ask, we have no idea where the plot will go, since we're writing each chapter separate from each other, so this'll probably be filled with plot holes, plot lines that go nowhere, OOC, headcanons, and OCs galore. But hey, we're writing this in good fun, and if you take this seriously and actually still enjoy it, you must be some kind of god.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Geekwayne nor I own Monsuno or its characters. Only the OCs and plotline belong to us.**

* * *

><p>The medical bay smelled strongly of antiseptic and the suffering of those who were put under Felix's care. This was to be expected. What Jon did not anticipate, however, was the smell of cigarette smoke. Felix, who treated the halls and rooms of each base's medical bays better than his own children, had strictly forbidden smoking here. As Jon pushed open the door to Felix's office, however, he found that Felix himself was the perpetrator, a freshly lit cigarette held loosely between two of his fingers.<p>

"When did you start smoking?" Jon frowned, approaching the unusually tall male.

"Since five days ago." This was obviously an insult. Only five days ago, Jon had been bumped up in rank, replacing the recently arrested Charlemagne.

Felix was less than pleased.

His own personal connection to Charlemagne demanded that he be an ass to anybody that wasn't her, now more than ever.

"Really? You're going to dirty your own floors just to spite me?" Jon raised an eyebrow and, as if on cue, a few embers fell to the ground from Felix's cigarette, producing a small twitch of the eye from the medic.

"What do you want, anyways?" Felix scowled, his eyes narrowing, the steel-gray color of them almost unnerving.

"I thought you were organized. You have been paying attention, right? Big meeting today? New faction? Chance to avoid massive conflict?" Jon sighed as Felix rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll be there. Just be patient, and give me some time to change my pants." Felix muttered, putting out the cigarette and dumping it into the new ash tray on his desk. Indeed, as he stood up, ashes refused to part from his jeans, likely permanently staining the fabric.

"What's your clothing made of? Paper?" As far as Jon knew, Felix was paid well enough to get a pair of pants that could handle some ashes. That, or he specifically made sure they were stained to delay his arrival to a meeting as important as this one. Jon wouldn't put it past him.

Jon sighed again as he left Felix to himself. Hopefully, he had the sense to realize that being late to everything provide him with no benefits.

As he made his way to the designated room, he checked over himself one last time to be sure that Felix hadn't gotten embers on any of his clothing. Satisfied that he was clean, he was left with waiting. The Strike Squad had at least had the decency to make it on time, though most of them did seem a bit drowsy or upset. They were used to getting up early, but not this early. The halls were practically devoid of life, and the sun hadn't even risen. Why any person intelligent enough to become a faction leader would want to meet this early, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that this guy was late. Lucky Felix.

Finally, half an hour into Jon's wait, Felix trudged towards them, rubbing his eyes and clutching a cup of coffee.

"You couldn't finish that before you finally decided to show up?" Jon inwardly winced at the harsh tone placed into his words, hoping the other would miss it. Felix, of course, didn't.

"Finally growing a spine, Jon? Good for you. Maybe you can finally be about half the leader Charlemagne was." Felix's eyes narrowed, and the words almost sounded like a hiss.

"If one of us needs to grow a spine, Felix, it's you. Maybe you'd finally be able to walk like a human being instead of mutant giraffe." Jon wasn't sure why he was slipping out of his calm demeanor. All he knew was that his blood was boiling from five days of constant harassment from the medic, and he was done taking it lying down. The Strike Squad seemed to sink into the background, not wanting to get involved in an argument between their faction leader and the aggressive medic.

"You know what your problem is, Jon? You're weak. Weaker than Charlemagne, and certainly too weak to lead this faction." Felix was now jabbing at his insecurities, and Jon took a breath, getting ready to let loose on the other, when he was interrupted by a small cough, obviously done to interrupt the two of them.

Jon turned, embarrassed at being caught in an argument with the near-sociopathic medic, but stopped when he viewed his visitors.

There was three of them, and Jon wasn't sure who was weirder. The one on the right was tall, almost reaching Felix's height, and was wearing a heavy black cloak that his body and obscured most of his face. All he could see in the darkness of the hood was a bright red eye, glowing softly as it stared intently at him.

The one on the left was a male, though he looked so feminine, Jon really couldn't be sure. He was dark skinned, and had long, pale brown hair that was neatly tied back. Sharp hazel eyes scanned him in an almost criticizing and condescending way. He shirt and pants were both black and very simple in design, with a purple symbol, the double helix, on the left side of his chest. His brown boots were practically digging into the steel floor.

The one in the middle seemed the most out of place. He looked young, about Chase's age, and his skin was dark, though not quite as dark as his companion's. His eyes were golden, though hazy, and three long gashes scarred his face- the claw marks of a Monsuno. He was quite obviously blind, but didn't look very bothered. His hair was sleek and pale brown, and reached his shoulders, and he wore the same outfit as the one to his left. A uniform.

A small smile spread across the blind one's face as, though sightless, locked eyes with Jon.

"Good Morning, Jon Ace. I believe we arranged a meeting?"

* * *

><p><strong>Would you believe that this is the longest thing I've written so far? Well, it's Geeky's turn to write a chapter. *Aimlessly throws a metal baton in Geekwayne's direction*<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's Geeky's chapter, which means I'm going next. I also now have a title, but I'm not to sure on it...**

* * *

><p>"Yes, we have. Good morning to you too…," Jon faltered on the last bit. He had forgotten to get the new faction's leader's name from Jeredy. Stupid. That was another mistake on his part.<p>

"Seven," The young man finished for him. "I am Seven, Helix's leader. It is ok if you do not know my name. I have been keeping my faction under the radar from people like you and Tallis." That irked the new commandant a tad. This little brat was talking to him as if he were a monster. That may have been Charlemagne, but not him. Jon's eyes wandered to Seven's companions. The young leader seemed to catch on to the large man's stares.

"These are my top faction members." Seven gestured to the two people flanking him. "To my left is Holly and to my right is Morpheus. They are as well thrilled to be here." Jon raised an eyebrow. Did he catch a hint of sarcasm in Seven's voice? No need to address it. He did not want to ruin this meeting further. One of Jon's large hands gestured to the seats around the meeting table.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Jon asked the group.  
>Seven gave a nod of thanks and made his way over to the chairs. His two companions would nudge him every once in a while towards the right direction when he wandered off the path. Helix's leader bumped into a few chairs before finding a spot to settle down. Morpheus leaned closely to his leader.<p>

"Maybe we should have brought Hoo?" he whispered in Seven's ear.

"No need." Seven sighed. "The young one would just get too excited and run off anyways." The young man tapped his fingers on the oaken table. "Is this all that's coming?" Jon sat down across from Seven, next to Felix.

"It should be." The commandant's stomach sank when seeing Felix's smirk.

"No sir," The medic stressed the word 'sir', coating it in a nice layer of sarcasm and black hatred. "Your precious little whelp is not here. She's late."

Jon resisted the urge to beat Felix's face in. His breath hitched as his gaze turned back to Seven who was looking like he was growing more bored by the minute. Damn it Rose.

"You could have picked anyone from Core-Tech. Why Rose? Why does she get a privilege like this instead of Chase who is Core-Tech's leader?" Felix began questioning Jon.

"Chase suggested Rose." Jon growled through gritted teeth. "Even in her condition she's still better at negotiation and meetings than him, hell, even better than you. It's quite pathetic when you have to take manner lessons from an eighteen year old girl." It filled the commandant with joy to see Felix's face redden slightly in anger and embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Core-Tech's medic bolted down a hallway. This was her first big meeting since Core-Tech had combined with the STORM faction. She hadn't been to this base in ages and her failing memory was definitely not a big help. Why did STORM need seven conference rooms again?<p>

Rose turned her head so her right eye, her only working eye now, could capture the door plate numbers. She had to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose as they began to slip from the head motions. Her curly brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was wearing her new medic uniform. It was a long sleeved blue and white uniform with blue jeans. It was made to contrast with Felix's.

Finally, the conference room she needed to go to came into view. Rose knocked twice before cautiously entering. She froze at seeing all the people inside. The Strike Squad was already seated, the people from the new faction were also at the table, Felix was seated in his chair looking as smug as ever, and Jon was glaring at her. The large commandant looked stiff and nervous.

The short, chubby girl covered the scarred side of her face with a small hand. It was a nervous habit that started when people who had seen her for the first time would point and question about the mauled side of her face and body. She only removed her hand when Jon pointed to a seat on his left. The young woman sat down with a defeated expression. She was going to be in so much trouble later.

"I am so sorry," Rose whimpered. She bowed her head.

"I know things are getting difficult for you, but we do not keep guests waiting." Jon scolded. His temper was slipping. How long would it be before he was in his monsuno form smashing chairs against the wall? No. He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't give Felix the satisfaction.

"Now are we all accounted for?" asked Seven.

"Yes," the commandant answered.

"Good," the Helix leader gave a small smile. "Then let us begin." Jon nodded.

"You have called a meeting with us, Seven. What is it you need?"

Seven stared directly at Jon, golden eyes slightly flashing. "Emmanuel Klipse is growing in power. As you know, he has aligned himself with Forge. Klipse and I have some…bad history. With Klipse growing in power I was thinking you would help. He is STORM and Core-Tech's enemy after all. With both of us aligned we can easily take him down."

Jon frowned. Klipse was growing in power. Being allied with an all new faction would definitely throw the man off guard. They may be able to take the mad man down permanently.

"What's in it for us?" Felix dared to ask, if only to make Jon angry, which it did.

"Felix!" Jon snapped. Even Rose was glaring at the STORM medic. She never really liked him much. The fact that he was giving her adoptive father hell made things even worse. The freakishly tall man shrugged.

"What? It's an honest question."

Holly let out a soft chuckle. "Indeed it is."

Jon shivered. That was the first time the feminine looking man had spoken this whole meeting. The voice was like honey dripping out of a pot. It sickened him and caused slight worry.

"What's in it for you is that we don't take you down with us." Holly smirked. "One wrong word to Klipse and you'll be blown to smithereens. If he even finds out you've spoken to us, he'll end you at all costs."

"So then why should we align our faction with yours? Eklipse will just aim its guns at us anyways." Jon questioned.

"We can protect you." Seven replied. "Helix has the science. STORM has the manpower and weapons."

"It's a match made in heaven if you ask me." Holly added with a roll of his eyes.

Rose looked uneasily at Seven. He looked trustworthy even if he was strange. Core-tech's medic tugged on Jon's sleeve.

"We should do this, dad. I don't think they'll double cross us and plus we can get two mad scientists out of our hair." Rose turned to see the Strike Squad was surprisingly in agreement with her.

"I've been itching for battle." Alpha smirked. "Ever since Suno's been off limits I need a new challenge." The other four members of the squad sighed or shook their heads in dissatisfaction with their redheaded leader.

"I am a man of my word." Seven said with a nod of his head in Rose's direction. "We are better united in arms than enemies."

Jon sighed. "I'll have to think on it."

"You have until tomorrow." Holly snapped. "We don't like to be kept waiting."

Seven put a hand on Holly's shoulder to signify silence. The she-male's mouth closed in compliance begrudgingly.

"We shall be taking our leave. You have till 7 A.M tomorrow morning." With that, the Helix group took their leave. Rob, an old trustworthy elite from Jon's inner circle, escorted them out of the building and onto the landing bay.

Now Jon, Felix, Rose, and the Strike Squad were left with a big decision: Aid Helix, or burn to ash with them.


End file.
